


Ritual Dance

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Edward have an unspoken ritual.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual Dance

Jasper pounced on Edward when he entered the school bathroom. He pushed Edward into the nearest stall and locked the door.

Edward chuckles. "Such dirty thoughts, Jasper."

He sends a wave of arousal to his partner. Edward dug his hands into Jasper's wild, blonde hair, guiding him toward his erection. Jasper speedily unleashed Edward's large cock and sucked it greedily. Edward fucked his lover's mouth without hesitation.

A loud creek signaled that someone had came into the bathroom. This did not stop Jasper from sucking off Edward, but he was careful not to make too much noise. Finally, Edward came, holding back his scream as Jasper swallowed all of his hot spunk. The intruder finally left the bathroom. 

Edward helps Jasper off the floor. Casually, they exit the stall, wash their hands and depart for their separate classrooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
